A Demon's Gift
by Hikari no Yami
Summary: A Naruto Christmas special! I was going to post it on Christmas Eve like when it takes place but I won't be home tomorrow. One Shot! GaarNaru! Yaoi! There aren't enough GaarNaru fics out there!


A/N: This is set after the Chuunin exam, not many spoilers. A GaarNaru Christmas ficcy. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the bishie Gaara.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A lone boy of the age of 12 walked the streets alone late into the night. Lights were surrounding him, red, green, blue and other colours. You might wonder what a boy his age was doing outside alone at 11:30pm at night, especially on Christmas Eve. Wandering the streets alone, especially on another village that his village was at war with. Well he didn't really care much for the war, and as for his safety, well lets just say he wasn't too worried about his safety, more like the other person's safety. For a child of 12 he surpassed many more adults three times his age.  
  
His family you ask? He doesn't care much for them either, as he had said once before, "They're just clumps of meat joined together with the intent of killing." Being the child to Kazekage, the head of the village he was never defined; therefore he was spoiled. Spoiled as he may be, the young teen was never pampered; more like treated as a fragile object. With a father, a sister and a brother the young boy has never experienced or known love and care. Being a monster by birth, his mother had died in order to give him life, he had never experienced love or been loved. What do you ask?  
  
The young teen was planted with maroon-crimsoned coloured hair and pale green eyes filled with emptiness and hatred. Short for his age at the height of 4' 11" carried a heavy, sand-coloured gourd on his back where ever he went. Inside this gourd of his there was his filled to the top was a pile of sand, not ordinary sand though; this sand was his weapon, his defense, his past; this sand was mixed with blood of his victims. What do you ask? What is his name? Well he goes by, Gaara, Gaara of the dessert.  
  
Why does Gaara do such horrible things you ask? Why would he not? He's never experienced love nor has he ever experienced worry. But he has experienced pain and hurt. No, you're right, no one has ever been able to scar Gaara physically except for himself, but emotional scars last forever. At a baby he has already killed his mother for his own life. His father sending assassins to destroy him, sealing a demon inside of him, and his uncle pretending that he cared and then back-stabbing him. He has no other choice but to trust himself, love himself and fend for himself. But he questions his existence, why does he live? He has searched for a long time to find one answer; he could only feel alive when he killed. So he killed, destroyed and was hated. But then he lost to Uzumaki Naruto in the Chuunin exam; but he still felt alive when he fought. Why was that?  
  
So now he wanders the property of the Konoha villagers seeking his answer. But he never expected to run into the whole cause of the confusion in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve, Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
Sure as the moon itself, Naruto was standing on a small bridge looking up at the beautiful night sky. Gaara felt the demon inside of him pound for entrance at the fox-boy but Gaara held back; instead he coolly said, "Uzumaki."  
  
Not even turning to face him he replied, "Gaara, it's been a while, how've you been?"  
  
Gaara's face muscles worked a bit for a little smirk, "Trust you to stay cool while an enemy ninja is amongst your village."  
  
Naruto shrugged finally turning around locking his cerulean-blue eyes with his pale green ones, "Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"Looking for another reason to exist."  
  
Naruto's childish face broke into a smile, "So you took my words to heart?"  
  
"Lets just say your annoying voice was stuck inside my head." Gaara smirked a little more.  
  
Naruto pouted, "You big meanie!"  
  
" Is that a compliment?" Gaara asked teasingly, he didn't know why but he felt a connection with the blonde ecstatic ninja, perhaps it was the fact that they both have a demon inside them.  
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out then realized something, "Gaara, why aren't you with your family? .It's Christmas Eve."  
  
"I already told you what my family is to me." Gaara replied coldly, "Or need I to remind you?"  
  
Naruto nodded, "But you don't know what you are to them, besides Christmas is a time for families and friends."  
  
"I already know what I am to them." Gaara stated, "Besides why aren't you with YOUR friends?" he asked curiously.  
  
Naruto suddenly looked downcast tearing away his gaze, "There's a party.Demo.I declined."  
  
Gaara frowned wondering what was wrong with the only person who understood him, "Spill it Uzumaki, I know there's something wrong."  
  
".One week ago." Naruto started.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I'm scared Sasuke-kun, Naruto." A pale pink hair girl admitted quietly as she hid under some bushes in a thick forest.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of Sakura-chan!" Naruto said brightly, "As long as I'm here, I'll protect you!"  
  
"Shut up Naruto! The enemy's near us!" A raven-haired boy hissed.  
  
"What?! Where?!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
The raven-haired boy let out a gasp grabbing a kunai and throwing it, "Behind you Naruto!"  
  
Naruto turned around seeing a ninja behind him with a sand forehead protector on and on instinct ducked letting the raven-haired boy's kunai hit the enemy, "Thanks Sasuke!"  
  
Sakura let out a little cheer. But Sasuke just darted his eyes, "We're surrounded!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura and Naruto let out a cry.  
  
Sasuke darted off the tree branch he was on enabling his bloodline ability and doing quick fire justus taking out some of their enemy's. Naruto grinned doing his infamous shadow replications and ran at the enemies letting out a battle cry. (I hate writing battle scenes so I'll just skip it.)  
  
It was a long battle but soon it was down to one ninja, "Kuso." Naruto panted, "This one must be a jounin."  
  
"Demo, there's no way we can beat him then!" Sakura let out a weak whimper.  
  
The remaining ninja disappeared all of a sudden, "Damn it." Naruto cursed, "Where'd he go?!"  
  
"Naruto above you!" Sasuke screamed darting towards him. And in slow motion Sasuke jumped in front of the frontal attack shielding Naruto as he grabbed his kunai and pierced it through the sand-nin's heart.  
  
It took a while for it to register what just happened in Naruto's mind but when it finally did, "Sasuke!!"  
  
"Damn it." Sasuke smiled weakly, "I always have to save you don't I? Dobe, you should be more careful. Listen Naruto.This time I won't be back."  
  
"Shut up Sasuke! You always come back!" Naruto exclaimed tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
Sasuke shook his head, "It's too fatal, there's no way even my brother can live after an attack like this. That sand-nin had a perfect aim. Listen Naruto. You have to promise me, no matter what. Carry on Naruto.And kill my brother.His name is Uchiha Itachi.Naruto.Never forget Naruto.I-I-I love you."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
".He died that day.We couldn't even give him a proper burial.He's out there somewhere. But we can't find him.He's gone." Naruto finished off with tears flowing freely down his face now.  
  
Gaara was shocked he didn't expect any of this, Sasuke's love, Naruto's strength, ".Does he mean that much to you Uzumaki, would you give your life for him?"  
  
Naruto looked Gaara straight in his eyes his eyes full of pain, "Yes." He replied not hesitating at all.  
  
"He is your rival yet you would give your life for him? He ridicules you and laughs at you yet you would still risk your own life for him?" Gaara asked disbelievingly.  
  
Naruto glared at Gaara, "Of course I would, because he's my friend, he's my ally, and he understands me! Do you know how hard it is to find someone that understands a monster?!"  
  
"Of course I do." Gaara said quietly, "I am a monster."  
  
Naruto stood silent, through all his anger and hatred he forgot that Gaara went through the same thing as himself, except.even worse, "I'm sorry." Gaara said nothing, "Since we're both alone for Christmas.Do you want to come over? I could use the company." Naruto grinned silently wiping away his tears.  
  
"Answer me this first. Would you risk your life for any of your comrades, or just him?" Gaara asked putting Naruto in a very awkward situation.  
  
"Nani?!" Naruto asked, "What kind of a stupid question is that?! Of course I'd risk my life for any of them! If I can't do that, how will I be able to become Hokage?!"  
  
"Even when your life is more precious than theirs?" Gaara pressed.  
  
".All living things are equal. No one deserves life more than an other does." Naruto replied.  
  
Gaara hesitated before asking, "Would you risk your life for me?"  
  
"Nani?" Naruto asked taken aback.  
  
"I asked if you would risk your life to protect me." Gaara repeated.  
  
Naruto hesitated, "I'll protect any of my friends with my life, if that means killing the enemy so be it." He finally answered.  
  
"So you would kill me." Gaara stated calmly.  
  
"Who said that you weren't my friend?" Naruto countered.  
  
Gaara glared at him, "Even if I was your friend, I am still your enemy."  
  
Naruto blinked, "I don't understand."  
  
Gaara sighed, "Uzumaki you're so naïve. If I was ordered to destroy one of your friends what would you do?" he narrowed his eyes challenging him.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything because you wouldn't kill them." Naruto replied coolly.  
  
Gaara's lips hinted up into a small smile, "And how do you know that for sure?"  
  
Naruto grinned, "Because you don't take orders from anybody. And besides, you wouldn't do it anyways, for my sake."  
  
Gaara smirked, "And why would I decline the mission for your sake?"  
  
Naruto's face turned up into a matching smirk, "Because, Gaara of the Dessert, I know, you love me." He whispered pressing his lips against Gaara's suddenly.  
  
Gaara was taken aback and pulled away, "What're you doing?" he exclaimed shaking not used to the sudden rush of unknown emotions.  
  
Naruto smirked, "What? Didn't you like that?"  
  
Gaara staggered back, "What did you do to me?!" he exclaimed backing away.  
  
"Aww. Isn't this cute, big ol' toughie Gaara of the Dessert is afraid of a little wittle kissy?" Naruto teased sticking out his tongue.  
  
Gaara stood his ground before approaching Naruto wrapping his arms around his torso, "How do you like this?" he whispered before pressing his own lips against Naruto's softly but in control. Naruto smirked but replied in the kiss with just as much force forcing his tongue instead Gaara's mouth. Gaara let out a small gasp feeling the hot sensation inside his mouth and closed his eyes groaning loudly, "Naruto." Feeling a lost of body heat Gaara opened his eyes to see that Naruto had pulled away, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gaara spat.  
  
"That's the first time you said my name." Naruto commented (I'm not sure about this since I follow the anime not manga).  
  
"So what?" Gaara asked pretty pissed off.  
  
Naruto shrugged, "It's a nice change. But you're right it's not as important as this." Naruto smirked pulling Gaara into a similar position and returned to what they were doing.  
  
After a while they both pulled away for some air. Gaara looked confused pondering on why he was reacting like this, he felt good, even maybe loved? "No!" he screamed grabbing his head shaking it sideways, "No!" he screamed again.  
  
Naruto looked worried, "Gaara-chan?" he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Stay away from me!" Gaara screamed shaking his head as pictures of the past came back to haunt his mind.  
  
"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed running over and held on to him; Naruto staggered away as he felt something dangerous, something wrong in this picture. Sure enough as Naruto backed away the sand in Gaara's gourd came piling out onto the ground. "Gaara! What's going on?!" Naruto asked him. But then he saw it in his eyes, Gaara wasn't there anymore, it was the badger demon inside of him.  
  
Naruto dodged the attacks of sand thinking of a way to defeat the demon but so Gaara wouldn't get hurt in the process. Naruto swore under his breath, how could he do this? There was no way to get to Gaara, or was there? Naruto stood his ground making a shield of chakra around his body, "Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, "I know you're in there! You can't let this badger control you!" he yelled, "I know you're stronger than this! Fight him Gaara!"  
  
Gaara grinned a sadistic grin, "You're a fool Uzumaki, can't you see that this child has lent me his body willingly?" he smirked, "Poor Gaara, afraid of all these new emotions. But don't worry, I'll get rid of those after I get rid of you!" he sent a powerful wave of sand at Naruto piercing his shield but not enough so that Naruto got hurt.  
  
"No way. Gaara would never do that!" Naruto yelled getting on his feet facing his foe.  
  
"You really are a fool aren't you? You're so dense. Don't you understand, Gaara doesn't want these emotions and to get rid of these emotions, we first have to get rid of you!" The demon growled sending another attack on Naruto.  
  
Naruto shook his head dodging the attack; "I don't believe that for a second! No one doesn't want to be loved!" he growled getting pissed off.  
  
"Love? Ha! He doesn't know the meaning of love." The demon laughed maniacally, "No has ever loved us since we were born. No had dared to love us." Gaara's eyes turned into slits, "No one but ourselves, and that's the way it's going to stay." Gaara growled throwing three kunais at Naruto.  
  
Naruto stood his ground everyone of the kunais piercing his tanned skin as his cerulean-blue eyes locked on with Gaara's pale green ones filled with surprise as he replied, "Then I'll teach him to love."  
  
Gaara slumped to the floor onto his knees as he looked into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, "Do you promise?" he asked quietly.  
  
Naruto nodded solemnly, "Of course."  
  
Gaara pulled himself off the ground and walked over to Naruto, who was now pulling the kunais out of his arms and legs, "I'm sorry." He whispered caressing Naruto's round boyish face tears beginning to fall for the first time in 11 years.  
  
"Shh...Gaara...It's all behind us now." Naruto whispered wiping away the tears on his new lover. He embraced him into his arms whispering, "This is my first Christmas present ever."  
  
Gaara smiled slightly; "Now I'm a present?" he teased.  
  
"No silly, having you as a koi, Gaara-chan." Naruto grinned.  
  
Gaara growled, "Watch the suffix."  
  
"Oh my mistake Gaara-koi." Naruto grinned bringing his lips down to Gaara's sweeping him away into bliss oblivion, "Ai shiteru Gaara-koi."  
  
"Don't get all mushy on me Uzumaki." Gaara teased.  
  
"Aww..." Naruto pouted, "But that's the fun of it."  
  
Gaara planted a kiss on Naruto's frowning lips; "I'm just joking Naruto. I love you too."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: /wipes away tears/ Aww...how kawaii... I just love the Gaara/Naruto pairing... There has to be more GaarNaru fics out there! Just look how adorable Gaara looks! How could anyone not like him? R & R and I just might continue to write a New Years continued one. 


End file.
